Light Up the Room
by Sewing Shadows
Summary: A stormy night leaves Natsu staying at Lucy's. When the saké is pulled out the night takes an unexpected twist. NALU
1. The Downpour

1: The Downpour

The rain started to fall as Lucy made her way home, a slow drizzle that turned into a downpour fast enough to soak her before she reached the protection of home. Water dripped from her clothes as she rung her hair out, the light in the hallway of her apartment shimmered off her stomach. She grumbled as she dug through her bag looking for her room key, finally entering her home she saw something she had become accustomed to, Natsu sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"Natsu!" she said with agitation, "why are you and Happy always here! Wait, where is Happy?"

"He said he felt sick, so I sent him home with Wendy and Carla," Natsu replied. Natsu shifted his attention out the window, watching the rain. "You look soaked, maybe you should clean yourself up and get warm." Lucy considered the idea of a warm bath, than looked at Natsu. She climbed onto the bed and snuggled her face into his collarbone. Natsu shifted his gaze from the rain to Lucy in surprise. He felt a sudden shiver from her, so he placed his right arm around her to bring her in closer. The two sat there until her shivering seized, Lucy pulled away, however Natsu pulled her in closer, refusing to let go.

"Natsu let go, I need to bathe and get warm," Lucy said.

"Aren't I warm enough?" Natsu replied looking into her eyes.

Lucy met his gaze, and considered his statement, than pulled away again, "I need to clean myself up, and I look dreadful. I wont take long, just a short bath." She removed herself from his resisting grip and made her way to the bathroom.

"You never look bad," Natsu whispered.

"Pardon? I didn't hear you," Lucy questioned, turning around to face him.

"Nothing, go get clean, but don't keep me waiting long."

Lucy continued to the bathroom confused, wondering what he had mumbled as she filled the tub with warm water, and the smell of lilac. She threw her damp clothes into the corner and stepped into the bath. The water adsorbed the cold from her skin as she submerged her body in its warmth. Reaching for her regular shampoo she hesitated; looking all the bottles over until she found the one Natsu enjoyed most. As promised she hurried her bath along to not keep him waiting to long.

The rain started to flood the streets; soon nobody would be able to walk on them. Natsu contemplated trying to go home to Happy, but he couldn't leave Lucy in this kind of storm, what if she needed him? A soft familiar sent began to drift from the bathroom; Natsu inhaled deeply enjoying the smell. He stepped off the bed and moved to a chair near the bathroom, he looked towards the clock to see she had been in there 15 minutes.

"Lucy! Are you almost done? I'm bored out here alone!" Natsu shouted. The bathroom door swung open, Lucy stepped out with a towel around her body, it hardly covered her bottom, and she held the towel around her breasts, pushing them against her body. Natsu gulped louder than expected, a drop of sweat ran down his face.

"I forgot a change of clothes," she said as she dug through her underwear drawer, "I wont take long." Natsu saw her grab a matching red lace covered bra and panties before he looked away. He could feel his face turn hot, so he made his way back to the window over her bed to watch the cold rain.

Her towel fell to the ground as she closed the bathroom door. Then she slipped on her favorite red thong, and strapped her bra on, it was only now that she realized it was matching. With a shrug of her shoulders she got into her yoga capris, and pulled her grey long sleeve, low cut crop top on. She looked in the mirror, the shirt was ratty and baggy but comfy, and she pulled her hair up into a pony as she walked out the door. Natsu was sitting beside her very steamed up bedroom window. The click of her closing the door made Natsu turn his head toward her, Lucy smiled as he looked at her.

"I think I'll have to stay here tonight," Natsu said gesturing to the window.

"It's hard to see with all this fog on the window," Lucy remarked as she wiped a spot on the glass, "why didn't you leave before it go this bad?"

"I couldn't leave when you thought I would be out here waiting for you."

Lucy smiled at his kind thought, "could you start a fire in the fireplace then?" Natsu hoisted himself from the bed and blew a tiny puff of fire into the stone fireplace, the wood caught quickly and the room soon became warm.

"Why weren't you at the guild today?" Natsu asked.

"I was at Levi's helping her with some ancient spell readings. Would you like something to eat?" Lucy said as she stood up.

"Of course I want something to eat, I've been waiting here for a while. I was worried you know."

Lucy smiled hearing him say that, she grabbed some sushi for herself and him, making sure the portions were large. "You don't have to worry about me, I never do anything dangerous unless it's with you or the team." She placed a large amount of food in front of him, "is that enough? If not I have some more rice ready."

"Thif if grh," Natsu mumbled through a mouth full of food, "do hfe drnk?"

"Yes I have 'drnk'," Lucy teased as she stood up to grab something to drink, "ehhh, all I have is saké"

"That's fine!" Natsu yelled nearly choking on his food. Lucy placed a tiny cup in front of Natsu; he gulped it down quickly, "That's strong! Do you drink this by yourself normally?"

"It's the first time I've opened it. It's from Cana, she gave it to me after our first successful mission."

"Well I'll have another please," Natsu stated as he placed the tiny cup in front of Lucy. She gladly poured him another and herself one.

"Don't drink it so quickly, you'll get drunk, and god knows I can't take care of drunk Natsu!" Lucy laughed.

"Then keep up with me," Natsu had a devilish grin on his face.


	2. Drunken Behaviour

2: Drunken Behavior

Two empty bottles lay on the floor, two tiny cups that were quickly deserted lay recklessly near the bed, the room was uncomfortably warm from the sweltering fire, and windows were steamed.

"Natsu! It's too hot, my clothes are getting all sticky!" Lucy drunkly yelled.

"The fire," Natsu started as he hobbled his way over to the fireplace, tripping over one of the empty bottles of saké. "Whoops," Natsu said as he landed in Lucy's lap with a thud.

"Natsu, you're making me even warmer!" Lucy giggled, "you look hot take this off," she began to pull off his vest, "there isn't that better?"

"Then you take this off!" Natsu pulled at Lucy's top.

She began to giggle as the two of them rolled on the floor, his vest in her hand, and her shirt nearly off. The loud roar of thunder seized their giggling, they both stopped moving, Natsu lay on top of Lucy looking down at her.

"Hi," Natsu gulped.

"H-hi," Lucy stuttered.

Natsu's face was red; a drop of sweat fell from his nose onto Lucy's forehead. Only the sound of the crackling fire filled the room, Lucy reached up and pushed Natsu's damp hair out of his eyes. He watched Lucy's large brown eyes, her cheeks were rosy and her eyes had a slight glaze to them. She began to bite her lip as she noticed his gaze. She released his vest from her grasp to wipe her warm forehead. Another loud boom rattled the windows breaking the silence.

"It's, uhh, really hot," Lucy mumbled, "could you?"

Natsu abided to her request and dumped some water onto the slow burning fire, then closed the opening. Lucy pulled her shirt loosely back into place, and gestured Natsu back towards her. She fell into his lap snuggling into his firm abs, Natsu leaned back lying on the floor.

"Ahh, I'm still so hot!" Lucy bellowed.

"You're on me," Natsu said. Lucy began to pull away, "No don't."

"But I'm hot." She looked up to see his face, she watched as he shifted her closer to his face.

"You're so bea-utiful," he said through a hiccup, "come here." He pulled her in closer, their faces inches away. Lightning lit up the room, however neither of them noticed. Lucy pulled Natsu on top of her with a giggle, tugging at his scarf. Natsu rested on his elbows on either side of her head; legs sprawled on both sides of her hips in a plank. Lucy looked at Natsu's arms, his muscles bulged, the moonlight and scattered light in her apartment reflected of his glistening skin. She inhaled deeply bring her chest to his; with a slow sighing giggle she tousled his hair. Natsu lowered himself bringing his groin to hers, his body concealing hers. Lucy's hands still entangled in his hair began to pull his face closer until their noses touched. She released his hair resting her arms uncomfortably on his, reaching towards her feet. Another flash of lightening lit the room, and Natsu pressed his face into hers, their lips smashing into each other's at the sound of thunder. Their hot lips moved together perfectly, Lucy grabbed Natsu's hair attempting to pull him in more. They rolled and soon she was on top. She pulled away then began to take off her ratty shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Natsu asked

"I'm still hot," she said throwing her shirt to the opposite side of the room.

She sat straddling him, both meeting each other's gaze. Lucy reached for Natsu's hand and placed it on her right breast, he looked shocked as she forced his hand to give a gentle squeeze. Natsu threw his other arm around her pulling her in close to continue the kiss from before. Her breast was soft and firm, he gave a harder squeeze and soft moan left Lucy's lips. He rolled them so he was on top again, her legs wrapped around his waist. With a failed attempt to stand Natsu fell on Lucy, they released lips and Natsu gestured to her bed. She stumbled to the bed and Natsu tripped over the other saké bottle slamming them into her soft mattress. The two began to laugh uncontrollably, the laughter only stopped when Lucy pulled Natsu's scarf forcing him in closer. He was on top of her again; he slowly touched his lips to hers, one hand still on her breast, another in her now loose hair.

Their bodies compressed into one, stomach on stomach, and groin on groin. Lucy felt the sudden press from Natsu on her crotch, her free arm slid down to his waist slowly moving to just below his stomach. Her hand grazed something hard; she slowly rubbed her fingers on it, making Natsu groan. Hearing his enjoyment she grabbed his penis through his pants gently, slowly moving her hand.

Pleasure flew through Natsu as Lucy teasingly played with his erection. Natsu began to kiss more passionately slowly moving his tongue into her mouth, her lips and mouth tasted sweet from the saké. He removed his hands from her chest and hair, reaching for the back of her bra. The clasp was tricky and he struggled with it for sometime, causing Lucy to stop kissing and laugh. Finally he released the claps and removed her bra, tossing it onto the bedpost. Her breasts were more amazing than Natsu had ever imagined, he slowly placed his right hand down on top of her left breast, it felt amazing compared to before. Lucy smiled at him trying to meet his gaze, after the first gentle squeeze Natsu pulled her in for another kiss. His unrestricted hand grabbed onto her hair forcing her face in closer.

Lucy began to tug at Natsu's pants, slowly attempting to pull them lower. The two sat up as Lucy yanked at his pants, slowly lowering them she released his erection. It stuck out extended and hard; Lucy finished taking off Natsu's pants carelessly throwing them on the floor. The two stopped kissing making an awkward glance. Lucy smiled at Natsu, her large chocolate eyes making him hungry for more. He slowly started kissing down Lucy's neck, softly grazing her collarbone, reaching her breasts and softly nibbling on her soft pink nipple. She began to moan as Natsu grabbed her other breast with his hand playing with her nipple in between his fingers, pleasure ran through her body as he teased her. Gradually Natsu continued his delicate kisses down her body, reaching her stomach, detouring at her hip where he playfully nipped, then eventually to her capris. Natsu quickly ripped them off, displaying Lucy's red lace thong. Lucy let out an unsure gasp as he reached for her groin. Natsu stopped and looked at her, she smiled at him with assurance. The booze was starting to wear off, neither of them wanting to admit this continued to play the part. He began to run his fingers gently over her thong, slowly applying more pressure until she began to moan louder than before. He moved his middle finger in a rotating motion shocking Lucy with desire. Natsu started kissing her delicate thong, gently nibbling at it until he had a firm grip of it in his teeth; he began to pull it off with the assistance of one hand. Her thong lay sloppily on the ground, Natsu friskily played with Lucy's clit. She moaned in delight causing Natsu to insert two fingers inside the pink wet opening. He slowly pushed in deeper making Lucy squirm, quickly rotating his fingers inside her made Lucy's back arch in desire.

Lucy had never felt such pleasure, the devilish dragon slayer continued to make her hot, pushing and pulling his fingers out faster, and faster. A sloppy sucking noise developed as she became more aroused. Slowly Natsu removed his fingers from her, gradually her legs began to close and Natsu moved towards her face. Kissing her delicately then pulling away to look at her sexual frustrated face.

The two sat naked in the moonlit room. Lucy reached over to her bedside table reaching for something in the drawer. Natsu watched as she eventually pulled out a small square packet.

"Lucy. Are you sure?" Natsu asked concerned.

"It's always been you," she replied smiling.

Natsu pulled her in against him, his back against the wall, his mouth on hers. They kissed more passionately than before making both of them want each other more than ever. Lucy fumbled with the wrapper as Natsu compressed her chest against his. The condom felt slimy in her hands; slowly she broke away from the kiss, gently tracing her fingers down his firm chest and prominent abs. She looked at him seductively as she slowly placed the condom on his throbbing erection. Natsu's eyes rolled back with pleasure as she began to pull the latex down with a firmer grasp. With Natsu's erection encased in rubber Lucy began to straddle his thighs, teasingly playing with his member. Natsu watched as she lowered her breasts around his erection, slowly pressing them against him. She moved slow, applying pressure gradually. Natsu groaned as the tip of his penis started to pre-cum. Catching Lucy off guard he slammed his fingers inside of her, making her shriek with delight. Natsu threw her down against the bed he jumped on top of her, releasing her from the unexpected indulgence. Slipping his tongue in her mouth he gradually spread her legs wider. Releasing her form the kiss he began to push his head against her soft opening.

Lucy put her head down as Natsu started to thrust softly into her; she could feel his large erection against her walls. Pain and pleasure struck at the same time. Natsu stopped moving in and began to pull out he grunted feeling nothing but pleasure. After a few more slow thrusts Lucy looked up to see Natsu watching her. His eyes shined in the moonlight and his smile widened as he slammed into her. A loud cry of indulgence escaped from her mouth. Her breasts moved with every thrust. Natsu pulled her legs onto his shoulders granting him access to penetrate her further. Lucy's nails dug into the bed clawing at the sheets as Natsu moved in and out faster, she was on the verge of ecstasy.

Sweat rolled down Natsu's back as Lucy moaned in pleasure. His entire body moved as one as he drove deeper inside. He could feel her wetness against his lower abdomen as he got her closer to climax. The tightness around his cock made him grunt with every motion, every movement bringing him closer to finish. Unexpectedly Natsu reached his hands to her breasts giving a rough squeeze that made Lucy's back arch once more. Natsu began to thrust faster as he threw her legs down to the side. He reached forwards grabbing both of Lucy's large breasts, and passionately kissing her. Muffled moans escaped her mouth as Natsu continued to slam into her wet folds.

His tongue slid into her mouth once again, as he began to playfully twist her nipple. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's back, digging her fingernails into his back; her roughness made Natsu growl. She reached for his hair forcing his face closer to hers, enhancing their kiss. She continued to moan as more pleasure flowed through her body. _Oh god, _she thought, as she screamed his name through their kiss. Hearing her yell his name made him want her more.

He could feel that he was close so he gave her one last orgasmic thrust. Her walls tightened around his cock, bringing her to ecstasy, as she came she yelled his name once more. The sudden tightness sent him over the edge; he finished with a loud grunt. As he pulled out of her she let out one last groan.

Lucy lay on the bed trying to catch her breath as Natsu threw the used condom in the trash under her nightstand. Natsu's hair was damp and his body shimmered in the moonlight. She looked out the window to see that the storm had past and the sky was clear.

"Oh Natsu," she began, "that was everything I've ever dreamt it would be."

Natsu lay beside her, pulling the bedspread over top of them. He pulled her in close as he rested his chin upon her shoulder. "I love you," was all he said as he drifted off to sleep.

A small gasp escaped Lucy's lips, she began to smile as she responded, "and I you," to the sleeping Natsu


	3. The Unexpected Guest

A thin layer of water shimmered off the sidewalk. Boots made sloppy sounds as the people made their way to work. Moving slowly I watched the swollen river flow faster than it normally did. I reached the building, casually walking in as another walked out. The hall was empty and I could hear nothing as I trotted up the stairs. Finally reaching the room. The door was locked, but it didn't take long for me to pick it, this wasn't the first time that was necessary. Once inside the room I saw a peculiarly messy room. As I glanced around I saw two empty bottles tossed carelessly on the floor, clothes scattered everywhere, and one large candle had burned down, melting wax all over a small table. The room smelled of sweat and saké. Walking deeper into the room I saw the bed with a large red bra thrown roughly on the bedpost. I shifted my attention to occupants of the bed; a shirtless Natsu, his one arm sprawled outward, his other wrapped around the back of what seemed to be shirtless Lucy. A magenta cover washed over their lower bodies, Natsu's left leg was bare. A soft mumble escaped her lips, and Natsu pulled her exposed figure in closer. Their bodies were compressed against each other.

A sudden realization of what happened last night filled my brain. The booze, the clothes, the nakedness, it all added up to one thing.

"Kukukuku," I laughed, "you liiiiiiiike each other!"


	4. Dealing With a Problem

Natsu heard the laugh first; awaking to see a blue cat perched on the windowsill. He sat there will a devilish grin on his jowls. A groan released from Natsu's lips as her rubbed at his eyes. As the light came together Natsu once again saw the cat grinning at him.

"Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Kukukuku, have a fun night?" the blue cat responded.

Natsu's eyes had widened as the night came back to him. He looked to his left to see Lucy crushed into him, her breasts firmly against his side. A loud gulp filled the room as he saw the rest of the room, clothes everywhere.

"Oi, Happy get out of here," Natsu whispered.

"Shh, I'm sleeping Natsu," shushed a sleepy Lucy.

"And I thought her sex appeal would never work!" cried Happy.

"Shut it Happy," growled Natsu.

"Happy?" Lucy said as her eyes opened. The room was blurred as her vision adjusted. Her face was against Natsu's bare chest – her bare chest was against him! A small squeal left her lips as she reached for the cover to hide herself.

"Natsu…are we… uhhh-"

"Naked!" Happy laughed.

Lucy screamed not knowing if she should pull away or snuggle into Natsu. Happy proceeded to sit on the windowsill with a smug look upon his face.

"Natsu! Do something!" Lucy shrieked.

"Happy get out, I'll see you at home," said Natsu.

"But I can see you now," Happy giggled.

Natsu gritted his teeth, already regretting the words that were about to come out of his mouth, "I have to give Lucy a private package."

"Kuku, and what wou-" Happy started.

"My morning wood," Natsu said with the most serious face he could muster. Lucy gasped in shock her eyes wide and in disbelief, the colour drained from Happy's face. Natsu held his composure as Happy struggled to grasp the concept presented before him.

"Are…" Happy trailed off.

"It won't last all morning," Natsu said pressingly.

The blue cat stumbled as he flew from the windowsill, landing in front of the door. He looked back as the shocked Lucy and the stern face of Natsu.

"Kukuku, you liiike her," Happy whispered as he left the apartment, closing the door behind him. Natsu began to laugh uncontrollably at his own wit.

"Ow!" Natsu yelled as Lucy smacked him in the head.

"What the hell was that!" Lucy screamed.

"He's gone, ain't he!" Natsu replied rubbing the sore spot on his head.

Lucy happily sighed as she went to get out of bed. She pulled the covers with her, a hand reached out pulling her back into bed.

"I meant it, what I said," Natsu said looking in her eyes. Lucy smiled remembering the night before. She leaned in and pecked his lips. His heart thumped loudly as blood coursed through his veins. Unable to resist Natsu pulled Lucy in keener, remaining contact with her lips. A delicate moan left Lucy's lips as memories of last night flowed through her mind. Thinking of the hot, unexpected night aroused her.

"Oh Mavis help me, I want you now!"

"Now?"

"Right now Natsu!"

Natsu growled as he pulled her naked body closer to his, felling every part of her, he reached down and smacked her ass. A tiny peep left her lips as the two fiercely kissed. He started to teasingly play with her soft nipples, making them taught. Moans left her mouth as wetness developed around her groin. Natsu threw her on her back, spreading her legs wide he positioned his head in between them, slowly kissing her inner thighs. Lucy trembled with indulgence as Natsu slowly flicked her clit with his mouth. His breath felt hot against her skin as he inserted his tongue in her. Quickly flicking his long silk tongue made Lucy moan in need. Pressing his thumb against her clit as he ravished her with his mouth made her squirm on the bed, gasping for air. After several minutes of Lucy's moans Natsu pulled away licking his chops.

"I'll take care of you, in every way," Natsu seductively growled.

This time it was Natsu who reached for the condom, attempting to put it on Lucy snatched it from his hands.

"Your turn."

Lucy placed the condom on the head of his erection, and then lowered her mouth to it. Slowly pushing the condom down with her pursed lips Natsu groaned. She moved the condom down as far as it would; Natsu felt his head hit the back of her throat. She took her mouth off of him, pushing what was left of the condom down his cock. Natsu felt short of breath as Lucy looked longingly into his eyes. With him still on his back Lucy straddled him, and pinned his arms down as she allowed his steaming erection slowly enter her wet pink opening.

With his arms pinned down by Lucy her breasts hung near his face, adjusting his body slightly he pushed his face into her chest. She seductively giggled as Natsu preceded to motorboat her. He could feel only pleasure as she rocked her hips in a swaying motion every time she came down on him. Removing his face from her chest he forced his arms free, pressing his face into hers. Their tongues spun together making the sex fell a hundred times better to Natsu. As Lucy moaned with every motion she made, Natsu did his best not to groan uncontrollably.

Lucy could feel his large member pressing on her walls, shocking her with every motion. As she thrust down on him soft moans left her lips, she grit her teeth with pleasure every time she rose. Natsu took over, slamming his hips into hers from beneath. A fast and steady motion that sent Lucy over the edge. Her mouth released his name, crying with want. He grabbed her chest once again as he continued to smash into her, making the feel of it all so much better.

Moisture flowed from Lucy making Natsu's aggressive thrusts all the better. Not knowing how much longer he would last he reached down a hand and pressed against her clit as he proceeded to rack her brains.

Lucy shrieked loudly, she could no longer take it any second now she would explode. Yelling his name once more, Natsu pressed into her. Feeling this was the final blow, her walls tightened around his cock, as they finished together. Panting loudly Lucy fell of Natsu's now softening erection. Natsu, just as the night before removed the used condom and tossed it sloppily into the garbage can under her nigh stand.

"How else can you take care of me?" Lucy asked after she had recovered.

"By protecting you," Natsu started, "loving you, never letting anything bad happen."

Lucy sighed contently, "that sounds perfect, my love."

As Lucy snuggled into Natsu's perfectly sculpted body, the two heard a soft tink form the window. Natsu looked out to see Happy with Gray standing outside tossing rocks at the window. When the two mage's made eye contact Gray started to laugh with Happy. The Blue cat and Raven-haired man started to talk with terrible grins on their faces as they walked away.

Natsu lowered himself back into bed, "today seems like a stay inside day, a together day." Lucy began to laugh as she tousled his slightly damp hair.

The End.

I would just like to thank everyone that took the time to read my story, as a first time fanfiction writer I truly appreciate all of the feed back, favorites, and follows.  
If you have any feedback to give I would really like for you to share. Thank you again for reading!  
ALSO, I do not own Fairy Tail (I forgot to put that in chapter 1.. whoops)


End file.
